


Gray Energem

by justme14



Category: Power Rangers Dino Charge
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-21
Updated: 2015-04-21
Packaged: 2018-03-25 03:24:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3794833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justme14/pseuds/justme14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After getting a call from his mother, Riley finds out that his brother has been in an accident. But, after finding the gray energem in Matt's room, he finds that it might not have been an accident that his brother got hurt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gray Energem

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first story on this site, and I hope you enjoy it!

"Wow," Shelby said, a frown on her face as she rubbed her arm in pain. "That was so weird. Even for us."

"Agreed." Tyler nodded as he sat next to Shelby near the work station of Kendall Morgan.

Koda came in with Chase's arm around him shoulder, supporting him. He had taken a bad hit in the leg during the battle and needed the blue ranger's help to walk. Riley came in last, and while Kendall checked out Chase's leg and chatted with the others, he remained quiet, seemingly in deep thought.

Keeper came in to see what had happened, and noticed Riley at the picnic table, and put a hand on his shoulder, startling the green ranger. The boy looked up at him with a glare before turning back to his thinking.

"What's wrong, Riley?" Keeper asked quietly, as not to draw the others' attention. He sat down next to him on the bench.

"It just makes no sense." Riley said, looking up at the extraterrestrial. "I mean, one minute we were getting pummeled and the next the alien disappears. Why would it do that?"

Keeper shook his head slightly. "I do not know, but it must not be good." He stood back up and walked over to Kendall, who was looking through the hologram of Earth. "What's wrong, Kendall?"

"I think the alien is still here. Or, at least was." Kendall frowned.

"Well, yeah," Chase smirked as Shelby wrapped his injured knee. "We were just fighting it."

Kendall rolled her eyes. "That's not what I meant. It was here after you guys left the battle. It reappeared in another location," She said. "It's gone now, though."

"Good." Koda smiled. "Monster too much. Very powerful."

"Yes, he was, Koda." Tyler nodded, leaning back in his chair. "Yes he was."

Suddenly, Riley's phone went off and he smiled sheepishly. "I'll get that," He took his phone out of his pocket and went into the entrance to the secret lair as he answered it. "Hello?"

"Riley?" Riley's heart stopped for a brief second of happiness. It was his mother. "You need to come back." Then, he frowned. His mother sound frantic and upset. But he couldn't just leave. Even if his mother and Matt missed him.

"Mom, I can't just leave," Riley started, but his mother quickly interrupted him.

"It's Matt, Riley." Ms. Griffin said. Riley's heart sank. _What was that supposed to mean? Was he okay? Was he hurt? Sick? Please say no._

"What?" Riley asked, his voice cracking.

Unfortunately, it wasn't good, not that Riley was expecting that anyway. "He's hurt. He's hurt really bad."

Riley nearly dropped his phone. His big, strong older brother hurt? No way. "Like.. like how bad?" Since they lived in the country, the hospital was pretty much not an option unless you were dying because it was so far away. They had a family doctor who could do anything from help you with a cold to set and cast your broken bones from a car accident.

"I don't know. Dr. Williams just left, but he said it wasn't good." If the doctor said it wasn't good, then it really meant it was bad. Dr. Williams had said it was okay after Riley had fallen off of a horse when he was five, and he had a concussion and a broken knee.

"What happened?" Riley asked, walking quickly back through the main room and back to the bedrooms in the back. There was no way he could stay now, not with Matt injured, especially if it was bad.

"I don't know. He went for a walk in woods and when he didn't come back, I went to look for him," Ms. Griffin told him. "I found him injured."

"Did he tell you what happened?" Riley asked, throwing clothes into his suitcase frantically.

There was a pause on the other end of the line for a moment. Then, Ms. Griffin spoke up. "No, Riley, I found him unconscious. As far as I could tell, he had a blow to the head."

Riley closed his suitcase and bit his lip. "I'm coming, mom. I have to."

"Thank you, so much." Ms. Griffin almost sounded relieved.

"It's no problem. I'll be there as soon as I can. I love you, mom. Bye." He hung up and looked around his room. He knew he wouldn't be at the farm forever, but he would miss this place until he came back. He packed a few more essentials and then slowly walked out into the main room.

Everyone stopped talking when they noticed him and his suitcase. "Riley," Kendall started, annoyed. "What are you doing?"

"I'm going back home." Riley said, feeling bad for what he was doing, but he knew he had to.

"Excuse me?" Kendall raised her eyebrows. "Are you trying to put your family in danger? And us from being so far away?"

"Look," Riley was starting to get angry, though he didn't know why. Kendall didn't know what was going on, so Riley couldn't blame her for acting the way she is. "My brother got hurt already, and I need to help him and my mom. Please, I have to."

The others seemed sympathetic and Kendall eventually nodded, "Alright, but make sure you're careful. We don't know what will happen if you're not."

"I understand." Riley nodded. He said goodbye and hugged all of his friends, and before he knew it, he was on the road.

~Gray Energem~

When Riley got home, he ran inside and practically threw his suitcase down. He ran right into his mom, who engulfed him in a hug. Riley, while he loved his mother, was honestly more worried about what was going on with his brother than his mother.

Ms. Griffin seemed to sense this and pulled away from her son. "He's in your guys' old room." She gave him a sad smile and he thanked her as he walked up the stairs and down the hall. He stood outside of the room for a few moments.

Then, he opened the door. He was pleasantly surprised to see that nothing had really changed. Their room was pretty much the same he had left it. He walked around slowly, not even daring to look at his brother's bed yet, and looked around at everything. He saw Matt's hat sitting on the dresser and touched it gently. It was slightly dirty, and Riley guess it had probably gotten dirty when Matt had gotten hurt.

Then, he finally turned to Matt. Immediately, he wished he hadn't. He walked closer, and with every step it seemed to get worse. He looked like he had been hit by a truck. His face and everywhere Riley could see were covered in various bruises and cuts, and that wasn't even close to the worst of it. His head was wrapped in bandages, and Riley could faintly see a deep, angry gash underneath it, one that had been stitched up, his left arm, the one that was farther from Riley, was in a sling, and from what Riley could see, one of his legs was propped up on pillows under the blankets. His chest was also wrapped in bandages.

Riley sat down on a chair near the bed, and pulled it closer to the bed, so close that his knees were practically on top of the bed. He touched his brother's shoulder on his good side, and squeezed it slightly, careful not to hurt him.

"Matt, can you hear me?" If he could, he gave barely any indication, beside a finger twitch. "Come on, bro, wake up. I came back. Aren't you happy? I know you wanna see me. I mean, you have been calling to check on me a lot."

Riley moved his hand to his brother's and squeezed it. "Please?"

But, Matt didn't move. Riley sighed, and watched over his brother until he got tired, then he squeezed his hand again, "Hey, bro, I'm going to bed. If you need anything, I'm right here." He gestured to his bed, even though Matt couldn't see or acknowledge him. He let go of Matt's hand and went over to his bed, yawned, and then fell asleep.


End file.
